Out of time
by hahssgugfc
Summary: Time-n.1. the continuous passage of existence in which events pass from a state of potentiality in the future, through the present, to a state of finality in the past. To bad we were out of time.
1. Happy Familys

Out of time

Time-n.1. the continuous passage of existence in which events pass from a state of potentiality in the future, through the present, to a state of finality in the past.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy!" A young boy, around 2 years old, with short black hair pointed towards the ice-cream stand.

He was holding a young woman's hand; she looked 20 with shoulder-length black hair. She wore jeans, with a plain, tight fitted white t-shirt.

"Come on Majeh, you're going to have diner when we get home"

"But mommy..."

"I'll by you one tomorrow, how's that?"

"Yay, ok!" Majeh shouted, forgetting his previous disappointment he started pulling his mother towards a small apartment of flats.

"Good evening Karin" A pleasant old lady greeted the two as they ascended the stairs towards there flat.

"Hello Miss. Suzuki" Karin replied with a kind smile.

"Granny!!" Majeh exclaimed releasing his mother's hand and stumbling into a hug with Suzuki.

Suzuki lived in the flat directly below them and sometimes helped Karin when Majeh got a little out of hand, because of this she had earned the nickname Granny from Majeh.

"Still calls you Granny then" Karin said with a smile to the old woman.

"Makes me feel young again" Suzuki replied, making both woman laugh.

"What's funny?" Majeh asked.

"Nothing, come on little fella" Karin picked up Majeh from where he had stopped hugging Suzuki. "We've got to start dinner haven't we, or daddy will be hungry when he gets home"

"YAY, DADDY, DADDY, DADDY!!"

"Say goodbye to Granny then" Majeh waved and Karin bid Suzuki farewell. They climbed the rest of the stairs and entered their small flat. The flat was rather spacious; it had two bedrooms at one end and a small kitchen and living space on the other. In the hall that leads to the bedrooms there was a small bathroom with a toilet, sink and a bath. All the walls were cream coloured.

"Go on then, go play with your toys till I've finished cooking" Karin put Majeh on the floor and made her way over to the kitchen to start cooking.

Majeh Picked up his favourite toy, a stuffed man dressed in loose black clothes and a sword. Majeh played happily with his toys pretending that a toy dinosaur was being killed by the man in black.

After 10 minutes the door opened to show a man, in his twenties with white hair. He was dressed in a tight fitting black top and loose gray joggers.

"Daddy!" Majeh got up as fast as he could and ran towards 'daddy'.

"Hello Majeh" 'daddy' picked up Majeh and swung him round and round. Hearing the commotion from the living room, Karin left the kitchen with a bowl of sausage and hoops in one hand.

"Hey Toshiro" Karin smiled at the scene before her before breaking it up to get Majeh to eat. "Majeh come on, dinners ready"

"Ok" Majeh was put into his chair by Toshiro. Karin returned to the kitchen only to bring out her's and Toshiro's food, it was a pre-served food; all she had done was put in the microwave.

"What!" Karin asked Toshiro as he raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing..."

"Don't give me that look, you know I can't cook" This was another thing Suzuki helped with.

"I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't have to" Majeh started laughing at his parent's playful banter. The family of three spent the rest of the night bathing the little one and washing up.

After putting Majeh to bed, they decided to call it a night and got ready for bed. Karin wore a blue silk robe that ended around her knees on top of her underwear, Toshiro wore simply black boxers.

"Tosh..."

"Yes Karin?"

"How long can we keep avoiding them? I don't want to have to move again" Toshiro sat next to her on the bed, putting his arms around her in a comforting gesture.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine, and so will Majeh" After saying that, he planted a sweet kiss on Karin's lips.

"Awwwww, so sweet" Karin and Toshiro broke apart in shock and spun round. There in the window were three men, two of which wore captain's haori's. "Hitsugaya Toshiro you will pay for leaving the soul society"

Toshiro's eyes widened "no" he whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time-n.1. the continuous passage of existence in which events pass from a state of potentiality in the future, through the present, to a state of finality in the past.

The only problem was we had none left.


	2. Rise from the circle of hell

Out of time

"How long can we keep avoiding them? I don't want to have to move again" Toshiro sat next to her on the bed, putting his arms around her in a comforting gesture.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine, and so will Majeh" After saying that, he planted a sweet kiss on Karin's lips.

"Awwwww, so sweet" Karin and Toshiro broke apart in shock and spun round. There in the window were three people, two of which wore captain's haori's. "Hitsugaya Toshiro you will pay for leaving the soul society"

Toshiro's eyes widened "no" he whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There in his window stood, Captain Soifon, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and his lieutenant is Renji Abarai.

"So you going to come quietly or do we have to beat you up to get you and you're...WIFE!!!" Renji had just spotted the ring on Karin's left hand.

"WHAT ABOUT IT?" Karin was never one to back down, unfortunately all the shouting had woken up Majeh, and as if sensing his parents worry, he cried.

Renji and Soifon's eyes widened, even Byakuya looked surprised when crying could be heard from the hallway.

Karin's mother instincts took over as she dashed towards Majeh's room.

"Stop her" Byakuya ordered Renji without emotion in his voice.

"KARIN" Toshiro screamed to warn her, but the warning came to late as 1 minute later Renji returned forcing Karin, who was holding a crying Majeh on her hip, through the door, pushing her to the ground.

"KARIN" Toshiro Shouted running over to her only to be stopped by Soifon.

"Sorry... Tosh" Karin whispered.

"Come with us" Soifon told them.

"NEVER!" Karin and Toshiro shouted together, Karin grabbed a substitute Shinigami badge from the table she was next to and pressed it to herself, forcing her soul out of her body. Before Majeh fell to the floor she catched him and brought out her sword. Throwing the badge to Toshiro, Karin attacked Renji who had realised her out of surprise, making sure to keep Majeh out of the way.

"Howl Zabimaru!" Renji shouted showing his shikai.

"FINE" Karin shouted dogging Renji's attacks. "Rise from the circle of hell, Nenshou!" Karin's sword caught fire as the power of her shikai took place. The wails coming from Majeh were getting louder.

On the other side of the room, Toshiro and Soifon had started fighting. Toshiro had performed shikai, while Soifon had jet to transform her Zanpakuto.

"Ach" Renji choked up blood as Karin's Zanpakuto slashed him across the chest, deeply. Blood started pouring out of the cut. Renji lost conciseness and fell to the floor.

Byakuya sighed and flash stepped behind Karin, and before she could react stabbed her through the leg. Her Zanpakuto Extinguished itself as Karin fell to the ground unable to move the leg that had been stabbed.

"KARIN NO!" Toshiro had taken his attention off his opponent and left himself open, Soifon took the chance and stabbed him through the stomach, being careful not to kill him.

"TOSHIRO!"

"Binding spell 89" Byakuya emotionlessly put a binding spell on Karin, Toshiro and Majeh.

"Mommy...?" Karin had fainted under all the stress. Majeh, who had noticed his mother become still, became quiet. Not to mention he couldn't move. "Daddy...?"

"Shhhh, its ok Majeh" Toshiro tried his best to consol his only family in the situation he was in.

With that said Byakuya used kido to knock them both out. "I shall carry the girl, Soifon you carry the baby and Renji..." Byakuya once again sighed and picked up a glass of water that was on the night stand, and then he threw it at Renji, without showing emotion.

"WA...!"

"Renji, carry Hitsugaya"

"Yes sir" Renji picked up Toshiro and was about to leave, until he saw a child's toy, a stuffed man dressed the same way he was, with a sword, that looked unbelievably like a Zanpakuto. Renji bent down and picked up the doll. "It won't be much but I hope it helps" Carrying the doll he followed his captain through the gate to the Soul society "I'm sorry Hitsugaya, Karin and... Majeh" He whispered as he left.

The next day, in the human world

Suzuki was on her way over to the Hitsugaya's. It was a Wednesday and Karin needed to do the shopping, so Suzuki offered to look after Majeh. However when she got there, using the key they had given her, opened the door, She meet a surprising, and somewhat disturbing scene. Laying face down in blood were the Hitsugaya's save for Majeh. Frantic she called the police. Her poor old heart couldn't take it if she lost another family.

_Not again, please no, let Majeh be ok._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Nenshou hogosha = Burning Protector**

**Lucky you guys, you got 2 chapters in one day :D **

**Dont forget to Review thanks :D**


	3. Memories

Out of time

4 Years ago

_So far it was a normal captain's meeting. With Kenpachi complaining about how weak Tousen had been._

_The 'winter' war was finally over, it had taken 2 winters, 2 years to eventually kill that bastard Aizen. Ichigo had defeated him, taking all the glory for himself, yet again. Kenpachi defeated Tousen and Hitsugaya put an end to Gin ichimaru._

_Most of the meanings now, consisted only of check-ups to see how the squads were coping after losses of certain members. Luckily for the soul society they had not loss ed anyone above 5__th __seat level. The only big death in the soul society was Hanataro Yamada. A 7__th__ seat, in the 4__th __squad. Of Course Ichigo blamed himself._

_"Now, on to the reason for this meeting" The captain-commander told the captains gathered. Toshiro's eyebrows rose. _

There's a reason for this meeting, that's new, unless, no, he couldn't have...

_"It has come to my attention that someone in this room has broken not one but two of soul society's laws" Some captains gasped, some looked uninterested, and one looked like he was in deep shit._

"_The laws broken are, having a secret relationship with a human, and spending over the allowed time in the human world" Now everyone looked interested. _

_Toshiro's eyes widened, _no, NO, NO, NO!

_"Do you deny these crimes, Hitsugaya Toshiro?" Everyone turned to the white haired man, he had grown out of the little boy he had once been, because of the time spent in the human world. _

_Before anyone could act Toshiro had flash stepped out of the room and was heading towards the gate to the human world. _

NO, I can't let them hurt Karin!

_"Stop him!" The captain - commander ordered the other captains, some of which were in shock._

_"CLOSE THE GATE!" But Toshiro had escaped just as the gate closed, it would take some time before the gate could be re-opened for the others to go after him._

_"Let's report back to Yamamoto" _

_"Who would have thought it would be him?"_

Back in the real world

_Toshiro had arrived at Uraharas shop, looking desperate, worn-out and worried. This was an achievement for him, for he rarely showed more than one emotion._

_"Captain Hitsugaya-"The happy go lucky owner of the shop looked surprised to see the Captain._

_"Can't talk, need gigai" _

_"And why would you need a Gigi, this suddenly, captain?"_

_"I SAID I NEED A GIGI!" All of Toshiro's worry was changing into anger at the green hat wearing owner._

_"Carm down, I'll yet one ready for you, I'll be done in a few minutes"_

_"I'll be back to get it" Toshiro ran out of the shop, flash stepping all the way to Karin's window._

_"Karin" He whispered, jumping into her and her twin sisters' room. The room had changed, but not by much, the divide on each side of the room was less noticeable, as Karin had become more girly, by wearing makeup once in a while and her twin, Yuzu, had started playing tennis, to everyone's surprise._

_"Tosh?" Karin whispered back, she was alone in the room. "What are you doing here I thought you had a captains meeting today?" Worry made itself present on both of their faces._

_"Karin, they found out"_

_"THEY WHAT!"_

_"Shhhh, we have about two hours, till they can start looking for us" Toshiro put his hand over Karin's mouth in an attempt to silence her._

_Karin nodded. Running over to her wardrobe, she pulled out a suitcase and started pilling in clothes._

_"Karin" Toshiro hissed at her "What are you doing?"_

_"Well, I'm coming with you"_

_"But what about your family?"_

_"I'll make some excuse ok! Just help me, and where's your gigai?"_

_"Urahara is getting one for me"_

_Karin pointed towards a draw separate from the rest "Pass me the stuff in there" She told Toshiro._

_"Err, Karin, this is your underwear" Toshiro's face had gone bright red when he had opened the draw._

_"What?" Karin asked a smirk present upon her face. "Were going to be living together soon, I think you a captain and handle a few bras and knickers?"_

_With his face burning, Toshiro passed over the bras. Karin was giggling as he did it. _

_It took them about 10 minutes to pack as much as they could into the one suitcase._

_"I'll be back in my gigai" _

_"Wait meet me at the bank a few blocks away" An hour of their time was nearly up by the time Karin had made it to the bank, she had given the excuse that she was going to a soccer camp for 6 months and wouldn't be able to send letters. It killed her on the inside to lie to them, but it was for their own good, who knows what the soul society would have done to them._

_"I'd like to withdraw all of my money please"_

_"Of course, account?"_

_"Karin Kurosaki"_

_"Thank you, just one minute"_

_Then they were off, on a train out of there, never to return._

_"I'm sorry Karin" Toshiro whispered to her as she slept on the train, in his arms._

_"Don't be" She mumbled back._

The wedding day reception

_Toshiro couldn't believe it, he was finally married to the woman of his dreams and they were dancing to their song._

_(www. youtube .com/watch?v=NJYFl2uTHvk)_

I've been wandering round the house all night,

Wandering what the hell to do,

Yeah I'm trying to concentrate,

But all I can think of is you

No, the phone don't ring cause my friends anent home

I'm tired of being all alone

Got the TV on cause the radios playing

Songs that remind me of you.

Baby when you're gone

I realise I'm in love

Days go on and on

And the nights just seem so long

Even food don't taste that good

It anent doing what it should

Things just feel so wrong

Baby when you're gone

I've been driving up and down these streets

Trying to find somewhere to go

Yeah I'm looking for a familiar face

But there's no one I know

This is torture

This is pain

Feels like I'm goanna go insane

I hope your coming back real soon

Cause I don't know what to do

Baby when you're gone (When you're gone)

I realise I'm in love

Days go on and on (on and on)

And the nights just seem so long

Even food don't taste that good

It anent doing what it should

Things just feel so wrong (yeah)

Baby when you're gone

Don't go, don't go

Baby when you're gone (When you're gone)

I realise I'm in love (so in love)

Days go on and on

And the nights just seem so long

Even food don't taste that good

It anent doing what it should

Things just feel so wrong (so wrong)

Baby when you're gone (your gone)

Oh baby when you're gone

Yeah baby when you're gone

_"Tosh..." _

_"Yes Karin Hitsugaya" Toshiro asked her with a smirk on his face, he liked calling her that. She looked stunning in a white wedding dress. It was strapless and reached the floor. It was done up like a corset at the back and had black flowers embodied onto the bottom of the dress and the top. ( .?productid=3676 to see the dress ignore the hat: D)_

_Toshiro had on an all black tux with a white tie. The wedding itself we a small thing, with a few friends that they had made over the year they had left. Karin had her 4 old friends over as long as they promised not to tell her family where she was._

_"Tosh... I'm..."_

_"Karin?"_

_"Pregnant"_

_"YOU'RE WHAT!?"_

_"Pregnant" Toshiro collapsed onto the dancing floor from shock._

_"KARIN WHAT DID YOU SAY?" _

_"Nothing, I just said I was pregnant?"_

_"KARIN, YOU'RE NOT SUPOSTED TO SPRING SOMETING LIKE THAT ON A POOR GUY ON HIS WEDDING DAY!" Her 4 friends shouted at her._

2 years ago

_Karin was holding a small baby boy in her arms. Sat next to her on the bed was Toshiro._

_"We didn't think of any boy names, did we?" Toshiro asked her._

_"What about Chika?" Karin asked._

_"Na, I know someone with that name"_

_"Oh ok" Karin looked like she was thinking hard._

_"How's Fuyu?"_

_Karin started laughing "you and winter names"_

_"Majeh?" They said together. "Yeah Majeh" They snuggled up together with a new member of the family...Majeh._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**please review and tell me where i can inprove. :D (For the links just take out the spaces)**


End file.
